The Calm Amidst the Storm
by NotoriousRejuvination
Summary: Tragedy befalls Sasuke and Naruto when they both lose their parents in the same accident. What happens when they discover feelings for each other? Sasu/Naru YAOI
1. The News

**My first ever fanfic so please be kind!! I don't own Naruto, although i do own many blow up dolls of him XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke blinked. He blinked again. And again. Tears began to flow.

"W-what did you say?" he whispered to the police officer standing across from him.

"I'm very sorry, sir. There was a traffic accident at approximately 4:15 this afternoon. Both of your parents were killed."

Sasuke gasped at the word "killed". This just wasn't possible. The smiling faces of his parents appeared in his head and his sobbing became uncontrollable.

"No! No!! Please, can I see them just one more time??" He had to say goodbye. He had to see their faces.

"Well…they're not in condition to be seen by anyone." The police officer looked down uncomfortably. Sasuke's head whirled with grotesque images and he stumbled to the couch. He began hyperventilating as the tears continued to pour. The officer only stood in silence. Sasuke struggled to calm his breaths. There was nothing he could do. His parents had been taken to him by a cruel fate. _Why them, _he thought over and over again, _Why me? How could this have happened??_

Finally, he stifled his crying and spoke to the officer, "What exactly happened?"

The officer answered gently, "A large crate fell off of a truck, causing the car behind it to swerve, hitting the car next to it. Then the car behind that one crashed, and the one after that, and so on. Overall, there were 7 cars involved, 8 confirmed deaths, and 4 critically injured."

"And you're sure both of my parents were…?"

"We're sure. We identified them through their dental records" Sasuke's hopes plummeted. He suddenly hated the man in front of him who had brought this horrible news. He wanted to be alone, to never face the world again.

"Thanks for telling me, you can leave now," Sasuke said coldly.

"Alright I will let you be alone. But I'll be back to visit in a couple days. I'm very sorry for your loss." The man stood up and walked out the door.

Sasuke lost it. He cried harder than he ever had before. The pain in his heart was total. Memories of his parents flooded his thoughts: warm hugs before he went off to school, his mother's cooking, his dad's stiff yet caring manner, their unconditional love for their son. It was all gone. Sasuke felt as though his happiness had died along with the two people he cared about most in the world. Eventually his hysterics turned to soft tears and he drifted to a heavy sleep.

***

Sasuke was woken by a pounding on his door. He flopped over on his side; he'd let his dad answer it. His dad. He remembered the night where the police officer had come to his house. His dad was gone. So was his mom. He lay on the couch listening to the knocking, despair overtaking him.

"Uchiha-san! Please open this door!" the voice wasn't that of the officer. Sasuke didn't really care who it was. He wasn't going to open the door.

"Please Uchiha-san. We know you're terribly sad. Please open up and let us help you." this voice was female. She sounded caring, but Sasuke knew nobody could help him now.

The male voice said loudly, "If you don't open this door, we're breaking it down. On three! One, two-"

Sasuke threw open the door. He was met by a man with black hair and a funny beard, and a woman with long black hair and red eyes.

"Finally," said the man, "I thought I was gonna have to break in! I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

"And I'm Kurenai Yuhi," the woman said softly.

"I don't care who you are. What do you want from me?" Sasuke angrily went back inside and sat down. The two adults followed him inside.

"We're here to take you to social services. Officer Iruka was on assignment today so we were sent instead." Asuma talked carelessly as he lit a cigarette.

"What? Social services? Why do I have to go there? And could you not smoke in my house?" Sasuke was getting really irritated really fast. He just wanted to crawl back to sleep and forget any of this ever happened.

Asuma sighed and stepped outside. Kurenai explained, "Well, Sasuke-kun, you've lost both of your legal guardians, so it's the job of the state to find you a new home."

"New home? No way, I'm not leaving this one!" Sasuke crossed his arms firmly and glared.

Kurenai looked as though she was expecting this answer.

"Well regardless of what you want, it's standard procedure to bring you there anyway. If the state deems that you are capable of living on your own as a 16-year-old, you will be permitted to do so."

Sasuke grumbled. "Do I have to go now? I'm dealing with a lot right now."

"Come on, you've gotta face the world eventually. You can't stay holed up in here forever." Asuma was strolling back into the room, sticking the lighter back into his front pocket.

It killed Sasuke to do it, but he finally agreed. He trudged upstairs and found the nearest pair of dark jeans and red t-shirt he could find. He looked in the mirror. His eyes were slightly red and his face was grimy from so many tears. Combing through his thick, black hair seemed impossible, so he just splashed some water on it and ran his fingers through it. He met the couple downstairs and they escorted him into a black car. They drove in silence, Asuma smoking out the window and Kurenai driving. They pulled up to a small office building. Sasuke looked at the gray building with dismay; he wished he'd never left his house.

Kurenai smiled at him gently and ushered him forward. He was led into a small waiting room filled with windows. The windows on the end across from Sasuke were closed off by blinds. Shouting erupted from that room.

"No way you old geezer!! I'm not listening to you!! I can live on my own! I don't need anybody's help!"

Suddenly, the door into the waiting room flew open. A boy with bright blue eyes and even brighter blonde hair stormed out of the room. He paid no attention to anyone in the room and ran out of the office. He was followed by a tall, old man yelling after him. The man eventually gave up and turned toward Sasuke and his two escorts.

Asuma looked shocked. "Who was that?" he asked the old man.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is in the same predicament as you, Sasuke-kun. He lost both of his parents in the accident yesterday. But, he has no other family to care for him so I have offered to find him a foster home. As you can see he greatly dislikes that idea. Well, come into my office, Sasuke Uchiha. Kurenai and Asuma, you can stay here." The old man led Sasuke into a spacious office. Sasuke sat in a chair across from the desk the old man sat in.

"My name is Jiraiya. Let me start with telling you how sorry I am for your loss. Losing a parent, let alone two parents, is the worst thing that can happen to a child. Believe me, I went through it too." Sasuke didn't reply.

"I'm here to help you, Sasuke. I looked at your file. You have an aunt living in California who is perfectly willing to take you in. I think it would be in your best interest to accept her offer. She can provide for you and you will be enrolled into a great school district. Your life doesn't have to end just because your parents are gone."

Sasuke bit back tears. "No way. I'm not leaving my home."

Jiraiya looked pained. "I knew you'd say that. Well I also noticed you have an older brother, Itachi? Are you in contact with him?"

Sasuke tensed at the name. "Hell no I'm not in contact with that bastard! I hope I never see him again! He left my family two years ago and never came back. He probably doesn't even care that mom and dad are…" He still couldn't bring himself to say the word. Angry tears were streaming down his face and he glared down into his lap.

Jiraiya reached out with his voice, "I understand. You want to stay here. Well, normally I would say no, but I'll make an exception because of your situation. You're parents were both very great lawyers, and made a terrific sum of money. Legally, all of their savings go directly to you. The total amount rounds to about 1.5 million dollars. I feel that this is sufficient enough to support you until you are of age, or longer. So, I give you consent to live alone without the presence of any legal guardians."

Normally, Sasuke would be ecstatic at being given this amount of money. But all he could feel now was relief that he could go home and sleep. He felt so emotionally exhausted.

Jiraiya made him sign a couple of documents, and then he allowed him to leave the office with Asuma and Kurenai. They told him that they'd be dropping by periodically to see how he was doing. When Sasuke was finally alone, he made his way to his bedroom. He lay on his bed thinking of the life that awaited him.

* * *

**So likey? Dislikey? Plz review! Don't worry I promise the romance is coming! The next chapter will prolly be up next weekend. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Encounter

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this and hope you guys enjoy reading it :D I'll try and update at least once a week. Enjoy!**

The rest of Sasuke's summer passed monotonously. The only occasions in which he left his house were to buy groceries or to visit the library. Otherwise, he was either sleeping or reading one of his many books. He had seen his extended family at the funeral, and they had all promised to stay in touch with him. He never answered any of their calls. He was tired of being persuaded to move to California with his aunt.

The only people he talked to were Asuma and Kurenai. They dropped into see him every couple of weeks. He was always irritated when they came knocking at his door, interrupting his wallowing. Though, deep down, he was glad to see them. Asuma was crass and unendingly annoying, but he had a funny way of making Sasuke feel guilty for being so depressed. Kurenai was completely different from her partner. She was caring and worried constantly about Sasuke. Occasionally, he even opened up and talked to her about how he was feeling. He told her about the pain in his chest and the unbearable feeling he experienced when he turned around and no one was standing behind him. About the constant silence he was surrounded by, reaching out to nobody. About the nightmares haunted by images of his parents' dead bodies. Even about how he occasionally heard their voices, calling out to him from the silence.

His therapy sessions with the officers were all that kept him sane. His mind was perpetually in a daze. He often reached the end of the day and found he couldn't remember how he ended up in his bed at night. Every minute of everyday was a struggle. He struggled to fight off tears and move on, but it was proving to be impossible. Countless times he contemplated taking his life and joining his parents wherever they were, but every time something stopped him. It was his father telling him, "Never give up, son". Sasuke's father had told him this constantly. No matter how hard he was struggling in school or how down he felt, his dad would tell him not to give up. So he wasn't going to give up his life just like that.

He knew he had to learn to put on a happy face because school was starting in a couple of days. School. He hated school. Well, aspects of it. He loved learning; taking in new knowledge and learning to apply it in real life was what he lived for. The pressure of being around his peers is what he hated. He had never been very good around other people. They always asked him such prying questions he didn't want to answer. He'd rather just study or read. For some reason, no one seemed to understand his aversion to social interaction. He was always being pestered by girls claiming they "loved him". He had never talked to these girls before in his life and all of a sudden they were following him around with roses and chocolates asking to go to the movies with him. When he rejected them they'd always run away crying and sulk for days. They were so simple. Sasuke had never been attracted to any woman in his life, and he wasn't planning on it happening any time soon.

When Sasuke woke up Monday morning he began with his usual routine. When he ran out the door, a thermos of coffee in one hand and his keys in the other, he felt a crippling sadness. His mother used to wake up every morning and make him breakfast before he headed out for the day. His house was unbearably quiet as he left. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head as he drove to school.

When he arrived, he picked up his schedule from the secretary in the front office. She smiled warmly as she handed him a slip of white paper. He looked down:

1st Period- AP French Language

2nd Period- AP Government

3rd Period- Advanced Fitness

4th Period- AP English Language

5th Period- Lunch Break

6th Period- AP Biology

7th Period- AP Calculus

8th Period- Study Hall

Sasuke knew he was taking on a huge workload but he wasn't worried. He was a straight-A student and he was never involved in any extracurricular activities so he had plenty of time. He was thankful he had study hall 8th period so he could leave school early. Not that anyone was waiting for him at home. But it was better then sitting alone on the campus studying.

His first period class went fairly well. His teacher was slightly eccentric but he was happy with the subjects they would be covering. Plus, none of the annoying girls who had asked him out in the past were in the class.

Second period AP Government was different. He took a seat in the back of the class and waited for the teacher to arrive. That's when he saw him. In the farthest seat to the right in the front row sat a boy with bright blonde hair. He was talking animatedly with a pink-haired girl named Sakura (Sasuke knew this because she had been confessing her love to him every year since 7th grade). There was no mistaking it; he was the boy he had seen in the Social Services office that day, Naruto. Sasuke could tell by the unique markings on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. But he was smiling so happily. How was that possible? Hadn't that old man Jiraiya said he had also lost his parents? How can he be so carefree when he was carrying such a large burden?

Sasuke was pondering as he stared at the boy. Naruto must have felt his gaze because he suddenly looked back at Sasuke. When their eyes met, Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he looked puzzled. Sasuke looked down instantly and the boy went back to his conversation with Sakura. Sasuke was also puzzled. Did Naruto always attend this school? It was a fairly large campus, so it was possible that they had just never met before.

Sasuke shook his head. He was thinking too much about the blonde boy. It was no big deal that they shared a class together. He was never going to talk to him anyway.

Fitness and English were going to be a breeze for Sasuke. He was pretty muscular and excelled in the physical field. However, English was his best subject. His extensive reading benefitted his vocabulary and writing skills greatly.

At lunch, Sasuke took his favorite spot under a tree on the west end of the campus. He opened up the book he had been given for his English class, Pride and Prejudice. He was deeply engrossed in the first chapter when a voice interrupted his calm.

"Hey, can I join you?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto smiling down at him. He was utterly shocked. Everyone at this school knew it was taboo to approach him, he'd never accepted anyone as a friend. Why was this boy he barely knew trying to latch onto him? Was it because they had both experienced the same tragedy? Sasuke stopped himself. Being around this Naruto kid was bringing up his dark memories.

"No, you may not," Sasuke replied curtly and went back to his reading.

To his shock and dismay, the boy sat down next to him anyway. Sasuke managed to look up and glare at him. Maybe if he just ignored him he'd go away. He fervently tried to focus on the words on the page, but words were beginning to flow from the annoying boy's mouth.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha right?"

No reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I think we've met before…you were in that awful office that day back in June weren't you? Why?"

Sasuke was getting angry. So what if they happened to have met once previously? It didn't mean this Naruto kid could go snooping around in his personal business. He wanted to shout at the boy to get away from him, but he chose silence instead. Naruto would go away if he didn't get any answers to his prying questions.

"So, whatcha reading?" Naruto strained his neck trying to get a look at the book cover.

_None of your business_, thought Sasuke, _it's probably too high level for your childish brain anyway. _

"Pride and Prejudice? I love that book! Mr. Darcy's amazing."

_Oh great I've got some freakish gay guy hanging around me._

"I know you're thinking if you ignore me I'll go away, but you're wrong. I've got nothing better to do for the next hour."

_God, such a pest. What is with this guy? Does he have no sense of personal space?_

"Well if you don't want to talk to me, I'll just tell you about myself. I was born October 10, 1993…" Naruto continued blabbering for the rest of the period. Sasuke pretended not to listen, but he heard every word. The boy intrigued him…slightly. Naruto told him everything: from his pastimes, to his favorite color, even to the death of his parents.

"When I got the news, I was devastated. I moped around for days. But eventually I had to move on. If they're watching me right now, I don't want them to think I've given up my life. I don't want to let them down, you know?" Naruto looked up to the sky and grinned solemnly.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He hadn't thought about that. He thought of the way he had spent his summer, living in solitude and speaking to no one. How would his mother and father feel if they saw their son acting this way? Tears stung at the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke glanced sideways. Naruto had his eyes closed and was humming a small tune. The way the sunlight hit his face gave the illusion that he was glowing. Sasuke's mouth dropped slightly at how beautiful the boy looked.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Sasuke hastily wiped his eyes and gathered his books. Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Well this was fun. I'll be back tomorrow, kay? See you then!" Naruto skipped off to his next class. Sasuke only stared after him, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Awww cuteness :) well, thanks for reading! Please, please reveiw!**


	3. The Friend

**Hi everybody...I can't apologize enough for taking so long to update. I guess I sorta hit a wall after the first few chapters. Maybe it's ADD...anyway for those of you who have been reading I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own any of the characters but if I had the money I would totally buy them...**

* * *

Sasuke strolled through his front door. Throwing his bag on the couch, he immediately headed for the kitchen. As he searched for a snack, he contemplated his day. It was a normal, boring first day of school, all apart from the encounter with Naruto.

He didn't know how he felt about the boy. He was annoyed at him for interrupting his normally peaceful lunch, but he also admired his courage to stay and talk even when Sasuke was so surly and cold. Something like that had never happened to him before. Also, he couldn't get the glowing image of Naruto's smiling face out of his head.

The boy made him feel ashamed for pitying himself all summer. Not the way Asuma did: a kind of blunt reality check for Sasuke. No, Naruto was…kinder. The way he'd looked at Sasuke like he cared about him, even though they had just met.

_Why does he care so much about me?_

For the first time ever, Sasuke couldn't focus on his homework. He just kept contemplating the blonde boy. His brain told him to find a different lunch spot, someplace far on the edge of the campus where Naruto wouldn't find him. His heart told him differently. He wanted to talk to Naruto more. He wanted to learn more about the boy. He wanted to learn how he stayed so positive through all of the tragedy. But most of all, Sasuke just wanted someone he could talk to. Maybe he just wanted a friend.

That night, Sasuke didn't dream of dead bodies or of empty houses, he dreamt he was chasing a fox that had tails flailing in every direction. He chased the fox everywhere: his elementary school, the park down the street, the social services office, his high school, and finally he ended up in a beautiful field. The grass was tall and blew in the strong winds. He had lost sight of the creature. Desperation welled in his heart as he searched. At last, he found the fox curled up in a small clearing amidst the waves of green. He bent down and gently touched the top of the animal's head. The fox looked up curiously with bright blue eyes.

Sasuke woke up. His heart was pounding, but not because of fear. There was no mistaking those eyes. He flopped over and sighed.

_I can't even sleep without thinking about him. Pull yourself together, Sasuke!_

The clock read 5:33 a.m. It was a little early to start getting ready but he rolled out of bed anyway. For some reason, he wanted to look his best for school today. He showered, slipped into his uniform and combed through his thick hair. His hair obviously wanted to thwart any attempts at looking presentable. He must have run the comb through at thirty different angles attempting to flatten the mess. In his early morning daze and annoyance at his hair, he was forced to rush to school. He flew through the door of his French class just after the bell rang.

This disturbed him. He had never, ever been late in his life. Thanks to one little encounter with a certain whisker-faced boy, his whole world had been turned topsy-turvy. He momentarily faltered in his decision to talk with Naruto during lunch. Maybe it was better if he just stayed alone.

But when Sasuke entered second period, he was face-to-face with the boy that had been plaguing his thoughts for the last twenty hours. Naruto was in the same position as the previous day, sitting on his desk talking with Sakura. He smiled and waved when Sasuke walked in. Sasuke was tempted to stop and sit right next to the boy, but instead he proceeded to a seat in the back of the class. He didn't want to deal with that bimbo of a girl. As he passed, he heard her whisper, "Isn't he so hot??"

Sasuke didn't hear Naruto's answer, but he could feel a pair of blue eyes boring into his back as he made his way to the desk.

Class went excruciatingly slow. Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the boy. So many questions had built up inside him, and now he was trapped, unable to talk to the object of his thoughts. He could only wait for the faithful lunch period to descend upon him.

Finally, it came. He sat under the tree and pulled out his Pride and Prejudice book. He didn't want to appear too eager to see Naruto, especially after he had completely "ignored" the boy yesterday. He felt a little ashamed of the way he had acted, and he vaguely wondered if Naruto would even come to meet his surly self. His worries were appeased as a head of glowing yellow hair entered his peripheral vision. In spite of himself, he looked up.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned and plopped down under the tree.

Sasuke blinked. He had no idea how to respond. Should he say hello? Talk about the weather? Start bombarding him with his questions?

He just stared as the boy began pulling his lunch out of his bag.

Naruto frowned. "Don't tell me you don't even remember me! I talked to you for a whole hour straight yesterday."

"I remember you," Sasuke mumbled and looked down at his book.

"Well, good. Glad you decided to talk to me today. You looked kinda lonely yesterday, so I thought I'd join you."

Sasuke continued to look at the ground and fidgeted with a piece of grass. He never realized just how socially awkward he was; he had no idea how to hold a conversation.

Naruto noticed this too. "You're kinda a quiet one, what's up?" Sasuke felt as though the boy was staring into his soul itself.

Finally he sucked in a breath and replied sardonically, "Well I guess I'm just not used to loud, nosy boys bothering me." He felt bad saying something rude, but being cold came instinctively to him.

Naruto wasn't fazed. He grinned and said, "Yeah I've been called loud and nosy before. People just don't like me 'cuz I tell it like it is"

"Do you do this to people often?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep a smile out of his voice.

"Do what?"

"Randomly walk up to them and start blabbering?"

"Nah not really. I just moved here this summer so you're kinda my first friend." Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a crooked smile.

Sasuke's heart fluttered. Had he said "friend"? He had to use every fiber of his strength not to break out in a wide smile. This was so bizarre, Naruto barely knew him and he already considered him a friend.

"What about that girl you're always talking to, Sakura?" Sasuke inquired trying to keep up the conversation.

"Oh. Her." Naruto grimaced. "She's ok, but she's a little plastic and all she wants to do is gossip with me. I've never really liked being around girls anyway. I mean, I ain't no boy toy," Naruto snapped his fingers and gave a gangster girl impression. At this, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. He felt like it was the first time in ages. It was the first time since…the incident that he had genuinely laughed. The feeling was indescribable.

Naruto's laugh rang alongside Sasuke's. His laugh was loud and carefree, just like the boy himself. The two boys sat and laughed for slightly longer than was necessary, but they both felt such a relief at the sound. When they had finished, Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto?"

Naruto cocked his head and looked intently at Sasuke.

"I…I'm really glad that you came to talk to me." He couldn't belief he had uttered the words, but at the moment it just felt so right. He wanted this friendly boy to know his feelings.

Naruto did something that Sasuke would never have expected; he reached out his hand and gently swept aside one of Sasuke's black bangs.

"I'm glad I did too."

They both smiled, the blonde's somewhat toothier than the brunettes, but both equally as happy.

Naruto plunged right into talking all about his day thus far. Sasuke spoke here and there, but mostly his undivided attention was on his new friend.

Slowly, he came to understand the boy. Naruto was completely confident in himself. The confidence flowed out of him like a river and splashed all over Sasuke. Being around such a vibrant person made him so happy, just the way he used to feel around his parents. His smiles came more and more often and he didn't try to hide them.

"…and I really like beef but roast pork is definitely my favorite. It's so juicy and flavorful!"

Naruto's eyes lit up the brightest when he talked about ramen. His train of thought had brought him from talking about how his Spanish teacher smelled like burritos to describing his passion for noodles.

"What about you, Sasuke? What's your favorite kind? I can't believe I've been talking this whole time and you've barely said anything!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I like listening to you talk. Everything you say is so much more interesting than anything I would say."

Naruto's face contorted as he replied, "Really? All I've talked about is school and food. I thought I was boring you to death."

"Well, I don't do much besides go to school and eat food, so they're pretty cool subjects to me."

"Hey you should join the soccer team! I heard this school's got a pretty sweet team so I thought I'd sign up. You seem like the sporty type you should come."

Sasuke contemplated this. Sure, he was pretty athletic. He had never played soccer before but it didn't look that hard to learn. Maybe Naruto could give him some private lessons. His heart thumped thinking about Naruto running down a field, wind whipping through his hair and his shirt clinging to his slender body…

"So whaddya say?" Naruto leaned in inquisitively.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to. But I don't really know how to play."

"Oh don't worry, you're gonna have the best coach in the business." At this, Naruto winked and flashed a foxy smile. Sasuke's heart skipped another beat.

"Are you busy afterschool today?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm never busy."

"Well can you meet me in the park on Konoha Avenue?"

"I don't really have any soccer gear…"

"That's ok I'll bring some for you. I'm so excited! I finally made a friend and now we're gonna be on a team together! Awesomeness!"

Sasuke laughed at the way Naruto clapped his hands together like a little kid. The boy was immature, straightforward, and slightly eccentric, but Sasuke loved his company. It was surprising to think he had just met Naruto yesterday and he already felt so comfortable around him. This had definitely never happened before.

The bell blared across the campus and interrupted their peaceful conversation. But at least Sasuke wouldn't have to wait a whole day before he saw Naruto again.

As if to reinforce this thought, Naruto asked, "So I'll see you after school at the park?" His bright eyes looked eager with anticipation.

Sasuke's eyes were just as bright. "Yeah. I can't wait."

* * *

**Mwahahaha cliff hanger...well i gotta keep people interested somehow. I shall try my hardest to update before I leave for France in a week. Review and I will give you a cookie ;) Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Lesson

_**Sorry guys I tried to get this up before my trip but I couldn't. But here it is! Thanks to all who reviewed! Cookies for you!**_

**_I don't own Naruto. Or any of his body parts._**

Naruto was already at the park when Sasuke arrived. He was sprinting back and forth on the field, beads of sweat gathering on his temples. He was adorned in a bright orange shirt and blue soccer shorts, an outfit that seemed to fit his colorful personality perfectly.

Sasuke stood and watched him in awe. His new friend was cheerful and kind, and now a completely different side of him had emerged on the field.

Instead of the usual sparkle in the deep azure eyes, there was a fire behind the irises. Naruto pounded the ground with such intensity; it was enough to suck the breath from Sasuke's lungs. His determination was almost tangible, hovering in the air like a thick fog. Yet it was not frightening. There was a radiant aura about his running. Every time he reached one side of the field, a small smile would flitter across his face and then the determined mask would return as he pivoted to sprint to the next side. No matter how tired and sweaty his body seemed, he pushed his limits and ran faster with every step. His strength was almost inhuman.

Wordlessly, Sasuke ran up to the boy and began to sprint instep with him. Naruto looked up surprised for a split second and then sped up with a grin on his face. Sasuke smiled and caught up easily. For a while, they attempted to race each other, but it was an even tie on every sprint. So, they ran side by side, inhaling as their feet dug into the soft turf, exhaling as their bodies flung forward in a flash of wind. They continued on for several minutes when, finally, they both collapsed to the ground, panting for air.

They lied and stared up into the deep blue sky, both breathing heavily and not saying a word. Sasuke felt warmth in his heart seeing a flock of geese soar overhead, the smell of grass filling his nostrils, and feeling a steady heat emanating from the body lying next to him.

Naruto felt the same happiness, and they both spent a long time just staring up into the clouds.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up. Sasuke knew the quiet couldn't last.

"Hey who's ready to learn some sick soccer skills??" Naruto said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sasuke sat up slowly and mumbled, "I am."

"Well that's not a very nice attitude! Be happy you dummy!" With that, Naruto unexpectedly grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled him onto his feet.

Sasuke blushed at the tight grip around his middle. "Don't touch me so familiarly," he grunted, stepping away from the crazy blonde.

Naruto laughed, "Oh c'mon I'm just pumped up! Let's have some fun!"

He picked up his bag and pulled out a pair of cleats, soccer socks, and shin guards. "I brought these for you," he said as he tossed them to Sasuke.

They fit him perfectly, and Sasuke stoop up and walked over to Naruto, who was kicking a ball up in the air, alternating between feet. He stopped and turned to Sasuke, a playful look arising in his eyes. Sasuke felt weary of what this could mean.

"Alright, welcome to your first day of boot camp, Private. Now drop and give me twenty!"

Naruto stomped his foot and stared expectantly at Sasuke, who only stared back pessimistically.

"Private! Don't make me report you to the General!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto put on a pouty face. "I'm having fun! And you must address me as 'Sir' at all times"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to argue. And even he couldn't bring himself to spoil Naruto's childish fun. So, with a half-hearted "Yes Sir", he sank to the ground and started doing push ups.

No sooner than his second push up, a foot rested on his back, pressing him to the ground. He paused mid-thrust and gritted his teeth. Naruto snickered and forced his foot down harder. Sasuke was tempted to stand up and punch his friend in the face, but he only continued the workout with his eyes narrowed at the ground.

"One, two. One, two. One, two," Naruto called out loudly while leisurely stretching his leg up and down.

"Alright, Private, that's enough. Get up"

As Sasuke began to stand, the pressure on his back returned.

"Ah, ah, ah," Naruto chastised, "what do you say?"

Sasuke had to take a very, very deep breath to keep himself from ripping the boy's head off.

"Yes, sir," he said, and the cumbersome weight was lifted. When he was finally eye-to-eye with Naruto, he only gave him a spiteful glare.

Naruto smirked. "Hehe this is so fun! Alright private, now let's move on to some drills!"

With a grumbled "Yes Sir", they began kicking the ball around the field. First, Naruto taught him the basics of kicking and positioning his shots. Sasuke learned fast. Soon, he could send the ball soaring into the goal from all distances.

"All right, Private, not bad," Naruto complimented, trying to hide how impressed he was. "Now let's see if you can get the ball from me."

Sasuke ran straight at Naruto, but his attack was avoided easily by a simple sidestep. He tried stealing the ball again and again, but each time Naruto countered him. In his frustration, he began running and kicking with more force.

Finally, he made contact with the ball. But as he kicked with so much aggression, his foot caught the top of the ball and flew straight into Naruto's shin. Both boys lost their balance and fell into a tangled heap on the ground.

For a second, the two didn't get up. Sasuke had lost all feeling in his nerves as he hovered a mere inch away from Naruto's face. Their hot breath caressed each other's faces and the sweat mingled on their close bodies. They both felt the heat of the moment, laying together in the mud and grass.

With a sudden start, Sasuke rolled off the boy and stood up. He was blushing profusely. Even Naruto looked flustered as he shakily pushed off the ground. They carefully avoided each other's eyes while they brushed the grime off their clothing. But, Naruto recovered quickly with a little chuckle.

"Well, Private, you're not gonna get anywhere with those clumsy feet," Naruto said, mock-sternly. "You better get it right next time or it's more push ups for you."

After a couple more tries and several push ups, Sasuke could effectively steal the ball from Naruto's grip. Through the rest of the practice, neither said much besides "Drop and give me twenty" and "Yes Sir". There was a definite awkwardness in the air. Sasuke's mind was too cloudy to even understand what had happened.

Eventually, they decided to call it quits for the day. Naruto suggested that they practice everyday after school. Naturally, Sasuke agreed. After promising to see each other the next day, they parted ways.

The whole walk home, Sasuke was euphoric but also very confused. What exactly had happened that moment on the ground? For a moment, he felt content to be in such close proximity with Naruto. He even felt…he didn't know how he felt. Why did his heart pound so fast? He didn't feel that way when his parents used to give him hugs before bedtime.

The funny thing was, he found himself imagining it happening again. Although this time, it wouldn't last such a short moment. They could lie together like that for ages…

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was his new friend and he didn't want to do anything wrong. They would continue the same way, chatting at lunch and practicing after school. Sasuke felt happy at the thought of spending the rest of the year with someone as wonderful as Naruto.

* * *

**_Again, thanks for reading! Review please :)_**


	5. The Tryout

**This chappy took me forever! But I'm glad I got it up finally. Enjoy!**

**_Don't own Naruto :(_**

* * *

Sasuke was lying on the ground, staring up at a rather large cloud. The air was warm, and the soft grass cradled his relaxed body. His arms were outstretched and his foot tapped to a light beat. He closed his eyes and smiled. There was a pressure on his right hand. It was…another hand? He looked over. Naruto, glowing in the faint sun, was holding his hand and smiling. Slowly, the blonde's face got closer to his. They gazed into each other's eyes and suddenly, their lips met.

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He looked around to discover he was lying in his bed, not in a grassy park. He blinked. It was just a dream.

He sighed. It was the Saturday after an emotional week, and this wasn't the first time he had dreamed about kissing Naruto.

Sasuke shuddered. Kissing? What was that supposed to mean? There was no doubt he loved his friend, but not in that way. So why did he keep thinking of these things?

His mind was cloudy, but his heart was thumping. There was a dull sense of longing in his chest. He didn't understand why his body seemed to have such an attraction to Naruto. He didn't understand anything.

Frustrated, he stomped downstairs. It was already eleven in the morning. He channeled his feelings into violently making a piece of toast, throwing down the bread and yanking the butter from the fridge.

As he ate, he surveyed the room with scowling eyes. He hadn't noticed how dark it was from his refusal to open the curtains and let the sun shine in. His anger faded, replaced by sadness. Due to such a happy week spent with Naruto, he barely had time to feel lonely. But now, he was sitting alone in a dark room, the only sound being the crunching of toast in his mouth.

He struggled with the familiar sense of tears threatening to overcome him. The new bond he shared with Naruto could never erase the fact that the bonds he once held with his parents were gone. His friend was a good distraction, but it couldn't make the crippling sadness disappear.

He wondered if Naruto felt the same way. Was he sitting alone, tears rolling down his cheeks as he surveyed an empty room? Sasuke felt even worse at the thought of the cheerful boy crying with loneliness.

But somehow the thought also gave him strength. He wasn't alone in this struggle. Someone else knew exactly how he felt. He had to keep thinking positive, because he knew that's what Naruto would be doing.

Wiping his face, he headed upstairs for a shower. The hot water cleared his mind and washed away his sadness. When he got out, he threw on some sweats and started his homework. He was falling behind from all the time spent playing soccer after school. Not that catching up would be difficult for him.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sasuke sat up, puzzled as to who it could be.

When he opened the door, Asuma and Kurenai were smiling at him. Of course it was them. Who else would barge in on him on a peaceful Saturday morning?

"Hey kid," Asuma said as he walked through the doorway. Kurenai flashed her regular warm smile and gave Sasuke a tight hug.

"I'm sorry we haven't visited in a while, we've been very busy," she said with apologetic eyes.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied as he situated himself on the couch. He had grown accustomed to the pair spending their time in his living room. He had even given up on telling Asuma to quit smoking.

They began telling him about their recent work, about how they had helped capture the notorious criminal, Orochimaru. It was hard to believe that such carefree people had such a demanding profession.

Sasuke was very interested in their story, but he found himself observing the way the two adults acted. He never noticed the fact that they seemed to be a couple. They would look at each other and laugh at something funny Asuma would say. Kurenai would taunt Asuma about something, and he would respond by playfully pinching her. They even held hands for a few moments.

Naruto had been holding Sasuke's hand in his dream. But they weren't a couple. They were just friends. At least, that's what he told himself over and over in his head.

Kurenai stopped midsentence and looked at Sasuke quizzically. "Is something wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke broke out of his inner conflict and looked up. "Everything's fine."

"Well, ok." Kurenai paused, not quite convinced. Then her eyes brightened. "There's something different about you," she said quietly.

"Huh?" Both Sasuke and Asuma stared at her.

"Well, you're so…alive. I hate to say this, but a couple months ago you looked like you were half-dead. There was no expression on your face and you hardly moved. But now, I see some light in your eyes. You even smile sometimes."

Sasuke thought about it. He could barely remember the months following his parents' deaths. It was like his mind had completely shut off. He _had_ been half-dead. But this past week changed him completely. Naruto had made him a different person, and he was glad.

He averted her caring gaze, embarrassed. "I met someone this week. A friend." He murmured, eyes focused on the carpet.

Kurenai could barely contain her joy. "Whoever they are, I think they're the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Sasuke half smiled. "I think so too."

Asuma stood up and yawned. "All this foo foo happiness is making me sick. I'm just glad you're not a walking lump of sadness anymore, kid." He patted Sasuke on the head forcefully and walked toward the door. Sasuke scowled.

Kurenai laughed, gave Sasuke another hug, and joined Asuma. "We'll be back as soon as we can," she said.

"Yeah see you around!" Asuma walked out the door waving his hand.

"Bye. And thank you for everything," Sasuke said quietly.

They left holding hands, leaving Sasuke again with an empty house.

* * *

Monday was the day of the soccer tryouts. Naruto bounced nervously the whole lunch hour while Sasuke incessantly told him to calm down. He had to admit he was a little nervous too. He had only begun playing a week ago. And though they had trained rigorously and he learned quickly, he couldn't help feeling that his skills were inadequate. What if Naruto made the team and he didn't? It would be the end of their time together after school. He realized the only way to preserve his new friendship was to pour all his determination into the tryout.

"You'll be fine," Naruto said while attempting to sit still. "You're one of the most talented people I've ever met. Well, besides myself of course." He laughed loudly and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto's confidence was comforting, and some of the nervousness faded.

But by the end of the day it had rolled back around. He couldn't focus on a word the teacher said. He kept running over rules and tactics in his head like a madman. It was only when he met Naruto on the field that he calmed down.

He slipped on the soccer gear that he had bought himself over the weekend. Once dressed, he and Naruto approached the other group of boys.

There were about fifteen of them, spread out over the field kicking balls and stretching. Sasuke recognized the majority of them from school years past.

Neji Hyuga was the most recognizable, considering he was known as both the athletic and the academic genius at school. He was hurling balls into a net guarded by Choji Akimichi, a surprisingly skilled boy despite his large appearance.

Shikamaru Nara, the one man who rivaled Neji's brains, was sitting on top of a ball, analyzing the other players.

Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee, two particularly obnoxious boys, were running around kicking balls and shouting senseless battle cries. Naruto looked tempted to join them, but Sasuke discouraged him with disapproving eyes.

Other familiar faces included those of Shino Abarame, the two brothers Gaara and Kankuro, and a boy with pale skin named Sai.

"Wow. They're all so good." Naruto looked around at the frenzy of bodies and balls flying across the field.

"Yeah, but we're better," Sasuke replied, trying to speak with some fortitude.

Naruto did something that surprised Sasuke. He ran up to all the boys and introduced himself to each one. They looked a little shocked at his sudden friendliness, but they warmed up to him quickly. Rock Lee seemed to take a particular liking to him, and they began chatting while passing a ball.

Sasuke stood there, unsure of what to do. Without Naruto by his side he felt uncomfortable. Just then, Naruto looked his way and waved his hand, beckoning for Sasuke to join him.

The field became hushed as he approached. Everyone knew Sasuke Uchiha was a cold, reserved boy who would never show up at any sort of extracurricular activity, let alone a team sport. The boys were even more shocked when Naruto threw his arm around him and yelled, "Everyone, this is my friend Sasuke!"

Sasuke blushed and stepped out of the embrace. "Nice to meet you," he said to the group, trying to look confident.

There was an awkward pause, and Sasuke was terrified that they all disliked the fact that he had come. But then, Rock Lee responded with an enthusiastic "Hello!" and the rest of the boys joined in.

He smiled, and watched as the group dived into conversation while they passed the ball in a circle. Naruto talked the most of them all, of course. He seemed to have no problem making new friends.

"Where's Coach?" Neji asked, after the boys had been passing around for at least twenty minutes.

"He's always late, remember?" Kankuro replied, looking annoyed.

"Such a pain," Shikamaru muttered.

Finally, they saw a man approaching the field. He had one of the oddest appearances Sasuke had ever seen. He had spiky white hair, even though he looked to be in his thirties. His face was half concealed by a blue bandana, and one of his eyes was covered by a headband. If they boys hadn't greeted him as 'Coach Kakashi', Sasuke would have mistaken him for a bank robber.

"Sorry I'm late," he said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares," Kiba barked condescendingly.

"Hey, watch your mouth. Just because you made the team last year doesn't mean you're safe this year. Looks like we have some interesting new recruits." Kakashi eyed Naruto and Sasuke. "All right you troublemakers, let's get started."

The whole tryout was pretty laid back. Most the boys had been on the team before, besides a couple freshman and Naruto and Sasuke. They kicked balls in the goal, made passes across the field, and dribbled through cones.

Everyone seemed shocked at Naruto's talent. He had speed, quick reflexes, and complete control over the ball. They didn't expect him to be so good because of his funny-looking appearance.

They also weren't expecting Sasuke to be so talented. He caught everyone's attention after making a few spectacular goals. Both he and Naruto were beaming with pride as they played just as well as the rest of the group.

"OK everybody stop," Kakashi called after an hour or so. "I already know who's made the team."

Everyone gathered around as he called off the names. Sasuke was pretty sure he had it in the bag, but he was still worried as the list went on and his name still hadn't been called.

"…Sai, Kabuto, Kiba, the kid with the blonde hair and funny face, and the boy with the black hair and black eyes," Kakashi concluded, looking straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled widely as many of the other boys jumped up and down whooping. Naruto received high fives from many of the boys, and he even gave one to Sasuke. He then turned toward Kakashi with his arms crossed.

"My name is Naruto," he said, "and the dark-haired guy is Sasuke. Sheesh, get it right!"

Kakashi ignored him. "I expect to see all of you at practice tomorrow! Our first game is against Amegakure High School this Saturday. Later." He gave a funny little salute and walked off the field.

"He's so weird," Choji said. They all nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Sasuke walked together, glowing with happiness. "Congrats!" Naruto exclaimed, punching Sasuke in the arm.

"It's all thanks to you," Sasuke replied gratefully.

"Ah no sweat. It's what friends are for right?" he chuckled while Sasuke's eyes lit up. He loved it when Naruto called him his friend.

"Well now I'm off to work," Naruto said happily.

"Work?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! I got a job working at Ichiraku Ramen. I've gotta pay the bills somehow."

Sasuke looked at him sadly. Naruto had revealed that he was forced to sell his house and move into an apartment using his college funds. Now his funds had probably run out and he was struggling to keep up. Sasuke hadn't realized how much he took his money for granted. He wished he had someway to help his friend, but there was no way Naruto would accept his money.

"Well have f-" he was cut off by a tight hug. He blushed again. Naruto stepped back and smiled.

"I'm really glad we made the team. I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved and skipped off.

Sasuke was left numb from the embrace and the quick goodbye. He sighed and walked toward the parking lot, his head full of Naruto.

* * *

_**Whooo lemme know what you think! More coming soon...**_


	6. The Game

**I'm really sorry for posting this so late guys. I was so busy with school I just decided to go on hiatus until summer came. But now I have more time to write! So sit back, relax, and enjoy (and review if you get the chance).**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto quickly established themselves as some of the strongest players on the team. Their flawless teamwork made them the best offensive duo. Even Choji didn't stand a chance defending the goal against their vicious shots.

The week leading up to the big game against Konohagakure High's arch enemy Amegakure High was one of the best of Sasuke's life. Although it took the new team members some time to get used to Kakashi's creepy demeanor, he was an amazing coach. The team banded together quickly and became a tight-knit group of unstoppable talent. Sasuke was grateful to be apart of it.

He was also grateful to spend everyday after school with Naruto. The only thing that still bothered him was that weird feeling he got whenever he was around him. The lightheadeness, the tug in his midsection, even the occasional loss of focus in the middle of practice. Sasuke came to the conclusion that he must just be sick from the whirlwind of emotion he was feeling after being so lifeless over the summer. But that didn't exactly explain the dreams he had about kissing Naruto...

Sasuke pushed all other thoughts out of his mind and prepared for the game. When he woke up Saturday, he was ready to kick some serious ass. He left for the field early in impatient anticipation.

When he got there, he was met by a sight that saddened him slightly. It was the cluster of "soccer moms" sitting on the side of the field chatting avidly about some sort of gossip. Sasuke could so easily see his mother being one of those women; she would probably show up with a shirt titled "Sasuke's Number One Fan" and be the loudest one cheering. The thought of his mother shouting encouragement until she was blue in the face forced him to smile. He looked up to the beautifully clear sky and prayed that she was watching, and that he would make her proud.

Clenching his fists and wiping a single tear from his eye, Sasuke walked into the locker room. He was greeted by about half of the team. They were in the process of putting on their gear and talking as much as their mothers were outside. Naruto wasn't there yet.

Sasuke focused on pulling on his socks about as slowly as humanly possible. He didn't bother to join the conversation, everyone had accepted the fact that he wasn't much of a talker. More and more boys continued arriving, and everytime the door opened Sasuke yearned to see Naruto come through it. When the blonde boy finally arrived, something was very wrong.

Naruto's usually bright eyes were downcast, and he walked without the usual bounce in his step. When Rock Lee ran up and tackled him in a bear hug, he forced a fake smile on his face and tried to react happily. Sasuke was disturbed seeing his bubbly friend feeling so down. Whatever was wrong, Sasuke felt a desperate need to make Naruto smile again. He couldn't stand to see him in pain.

He wasn't given a chance to ask Naruto what was wrong, because as soon as Kakashi showed up (late as usual), he called the team together to tell them the game plan.

"Alright, we're gonna start out with Shikamaru and Neji on defense, Gaara, Sai, and Kiba on midfield, and Naruto and Sasuke on offense. Everyone else is going in later on. I want you to give it your all today. No matter what happens out there, remember: teamwork is the most important thing. You're not in this for yourself. This is a team and you have to look out for your teammates. Now get out there and fight!"

The boys gave a roaring cheer and ran out the door onto the field. Sasuke wasn't suprised that Kakashi had put him and Naruto on offense. He looked over at the boy, he was running with as much energy as the rest of the team. Maybe some healthy competition would put whatever was worrying him out of his mind, at least Sasuke hoped. They got into position in the middle of the field and stared down the Amegakure boys. They looked pretty cocky; Sasuke couldn't wait to wipe the confident smirks off of their faces.

The whistle blew and bodies scattered all over the field. Sasuke ran straight forward and stood his ground in front of the opposition's goal. Naruto was straight across from him on the right side of the goal. They looked at each other briefly, gave a small nod, and went straight for the ball.

* * *

Thirteen sweaty boys sat on the grass chewing on granola bars and sipping juice boxes. They were still basking in the glory of beating the other team 6-0. Sasuke sat in this circle of boys, grinning ear-to-ear. He and Naruto had been unstoppable on the field. And Choji hadn't let a ball come within a yard of the goal. They deserved to celebrate after such a well-played game.

It seemed Sasuke's assumption about his friend was right, Naruto didn't let a little worry get in the way of his game play. He had performed spectacularly, having scored four of the six goals. Sasuke had scored the other two. They were the heroes of the team.

After much satisfied conversation on the grass, the boys started to head home, probably to go take a long nap. Sasuke finally got to speak to Naruto as they walked toward the parking lot together. The blonde boy was looking down again and Sasuke was determined to find out what was wrong. He cautiously looked straight at Naruto's face and spoke:

"Hey, what's wrong with you today? You don't look so great." He realized it sounded a little rude when he said it that way, but he was genuinely concerned.

Naruto flashed another fake smile. "I dunno what you're talking about. I'm totally fine!" Even as he said it, his eyes were so sad and he avoided Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke didn't buy it for one second.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired. Maybe I'm getting sick." Sasuke couldn't stand to see him try so hard to look happy. Maybe he had been overworking himself. He worked everyday after practice at the ramen shop, and he probably had a ton of homework to do when he got home. Again, Sasuke felt a need to help him in anyway he could, but he didn't know how.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday," Naruto said, reaching over to give him a hug. Whenever they parted ways, he would always give Sasuke a hug. Sasuke was sure this was probably normal for friends and it didn't really mean anything, but nevertheless, his heart always thumped at the contact with Naruto's body.

He headed toward his car and watched Naruto walk across the lot. Then, he realized something. Naruto kept walking all the way through the lot and onto the sidewalk on the side of the road. Of course he didn't have a car! Sasuke kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. He always jumped in his car and drove straight home without worrying about his friend. Their school was pretty rich, and he just assumed that everyone with a liscence owned a car. But Naruto could barely afford his appartment, so how could he afford to keep a car?

Sasuke jumped in the driver's seat and raced onto the road. He swerved over to left side and into the bike lane. Naruto stopped and looked at him dumbfoundedly.

Sasuke leaned out the open window. "Get in the car," he said, grinning, "I'm giving you a ride home."

Naruto only stared. Then he crossed his arms. "I don't need your help, thank you very much. I'm perfectly capable of walking." He started walking away. Sasuke inched the car foward, keeping up with him.

"Get in the car."

"No."

"Get in the car."

"No."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was taking his friend home no matter what. "Naruto, get in this car or I'll kick your ass until you can't even walk."

Naruto turned and looked a little stunned. Sasuke usually spoke pretty monotonously and the intensity in his voice stopped Naruto in his tracks. He finally gave up the fight and trudged to the passenger seat.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "Now, where do you live?"

"On Takumi Boulevard next to that big office building," Naruto mumbled reluctantly. Luckily, Sasuke knew his way around pretty well and could find it without his GPS system. He headed in what he knew was the right direction.

The silence in the vehicle was heavy. Naruto's depressed mood had returned in addition to his irritation at his friend. Sasuke thought he should make conversation, but he had no idea what to say. So the ride was spent quietly.

When they arrived, Naruto looked at Sasuke with a mix of emotions: sadness, annoyance, and a hint of gratitude. He turned away and got out of the car and quickly headed toward the stairwell. Sasuke poked his head out and said very loudly and slightly sarcastically, "Your welcome!" and sped off.

He was a little ruffled about the boy's rudeness, but he was also very worried. He had never, ever seen Naruto look so sad. It definatlely wasn't exhaustion that was making him act this way; Naruto wasn't the type to let a little fatigue ruin his spirits. Something was wrong and Sasuke had no way of figuring out what it was.

When he got home, he threw off his sweaty clothes and fell onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling fan and worried about his friend. Feeling depressed and confused, he fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, it was already dark out. He looked at the clock and saw 8:15, which meant he had been asleep for about seven hours. He stretched and realized his body was emitting an awful stench. He slipped out of his boxers and took a long shower, making sure to scrub every inch of his body with soap. When he got out, he threw on some sweats and looked for something to eat. He wasn't much of a cook, and without his mother's cooking he was left with microwave dinners or fast food. He grabbed three packs of mac and cheese and poured them into a bowl. While he waited for them to cook, he sat at the couch and flipped through the TV channels.

He realized it was pretty pathetic that this was the way he spent every Saturday night. So many girls had begged him to spend his night with them and yet he turned them down to sit at home and watch TV or read a book. It was better than listening to them blabber about how much they were in love with him.

The buzzer went off and Sasuke brought the bowl back to the couch with him. While he was shoving cheese into his mouth, he thought of Naruto again. He just couldn't get the horribly depressed look on the boy's face out of his mind. He began stabbing the noodles with his fork more forcibly. He could never get the damn guy out of his head. He vaguely wondered if he was going mad.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sasuke sighed and debated whether or not to answer it. I was probably one of his relatives, calling to "check in on him". He was so bored he decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" he answered coldly.

"Hey. It's Naruto." Sasuke's heart stopped. What the hell was going on?

"How'd you get my number?"

"I looked it up, duh. Look..." Sasuke heard a slow intake of breath in his ear. He waited for Naruto to continue. "I was wondering if you could come over to my place tonight."

Sasuke didn't know what to think. Spending the night with Naruto? It was probably just a friendly invite, but the desperation in his friend's voice made him think differently.

"It's ok if you don't want to come," Naruto said hurredly, "I just thought we could watch a movie or something but if you don't want to-"

"No I'll be there," Sasuke interrupted. "I'll pick up a movie and be over in twenty minutes."

Relief colored Naruto's voice. "Thanks a lot," he said and then hung up.

Sasuke stood there, frozen. He was going to spend the night at Naruto's house. What did that mean? He was nervous and excited at the same time. He snapped out of his trance and raced upstairs. He had no idea what he was supposed to wear. He decided his sweats were fine, and he put on the first shirt he laid eyes on. He threw his mac and cheese in the sink, grabbed his keys, and flew out the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I've already written most of the next chapter so it'll be up soon. Tata for now!**


	7. The Bond

I know this chapter is super late! There's a lot of reasons, most contributing to the fact that my word processor stopped working. I wrote this chapter before I wrote the rest of the story but I tweaked a lot of things. I was unsure if I wanted to continue this story...it's turning out a little differently then I imagined. But thanks to your reviews asking for more, I've decided to keep writing it. So thank you for your support!

Oh by the way, just in case for some reason you haven't seen/read the 6th Harry Potter, this chapter contains spoilers.

* * *

Heart pounding and thoughts racing through his mind, Sasuke jumped in his car and sped toward the movie rental store. He had no clue what to expect from Naruto tonight but he was excited nonetheless. It was natural for him to be nervous, after all, he'd never "hung out" with anyone in his life. He'd never had a friend in his life. Countless parties he'd been invited too and dates he'd been asked on, but he turned them all down. But Naruto mattered in a way that no one else did.

He ghosted through the front door of the store, his thoughts crowding together like cattle in a cage. He scanned his options with glazed eyes.

The world seemed to revolve around this one tiny decision. A romantic movie would probably just make the mood awkward. He didn't want to freak Naruto out with something scary. And he personally found comedic movies boring. Finally he picked the latest Harry Potter movie. It looked like it'd be a good blend of different kinds of genres.

He grabbed the movie off the rack and restrained himself from running to the register. The woman at the desk gave him an odd look; Sasuke knew he probably looked like a madman, he was so nervous. When she handed him the movie, he rushed out without saying a word.

In the car he calmed himself by focusing on the music drifting through the speakers. He concentrated on finding the apartment building from earlier that day. Before he knew how it happened, he was walking up the steps to the door numbered 108. Gathering all of his courage, he took a deep breath and knocked.

Naruto answered quickly, almost as if he had been standing right next to the door. Sasuke's breath caught at the blonde boy's appearance. He was garbed in a bright orange shirt entitled 'No Rain, No Rainbow'. Underneath the long shirt was a pair of dark blue pajama pants. His incredibly spiky hair hung in his eyes oppressively.

"Hey," he breathed, and though a toothy smile appeared on his face, he didn't exude his usual cheeriness. "Come on in."

Sasuke stepped over the threshold and surveyed the room. He knew Naruto's only source of income was his job at the ramen shop, but he didn't expect his living situation to be this bad. The whole apartment was about the size of Sasuke's bedroom. It consisted of a single bed in the corner, a table with two mismatched chairs, a kitchen (if it could be called a kitchen, it consisted solely of a microwave and a sink), an antique TV sitting on the floor, and a door presumably leading to the bathroom. Naruto had made a futile attempt to tidy the room; clothing was piled in one corner and the trash can was overflowing with cups of instant ramen.

Sasuke took all of this in, but the one thing he noticed most of all was the smell. It smelled just like Naruto. Like some kind of sweet scent mingled with beef broth. The smell hit Sasuke's nose and filled him with warmth and comfort. Naruto's voice broke his reverie:

"Well, this is my home. What's mine is yours…" He blushed with embarrassment at the thought that the wealthy Sasuke Uchiha would ever want any part of what he had.

"Thank you very much." Sasuke smiled genuinely and his eyes sparkled with contentment. Though the apartment was small and untidy, it felt more like home than his house had in months.

There was an awkward silence between the two and Sasuke worried that Naruto might regret having invited him over.

"I picked up a movie…do you have a DVD player?" Sasuke glanced timidly at the TV on the floor.

"'Course I do, who doesn't? What movie'd you get?" Naruto looked at Sasuke eagerly, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes sparkled and his mood instantly perked up.

"Yes! I really wanted to see that! You're the best!" Naruto grabbed the case out of Sasuke's hand and ran to the TV. Relief washed over Sasuke that he had chosen a movie Naruto would enjoy.

"You can sit on the bed if you want, or the floor." Naruto chattered as he hastily removed the movie and shoved it into the player. Sasuke turned toward the bed. He sat on the end and watched Naruto bustle. He felt happier than he had in months. Watching his friend so energetic made his heart swell. Naruto stood up and skipped toward Sasuke. He threw himself down on the opposite side of bed. Sasuke was comfortable with this arrangement, but something deep inside his heart twanged. He ignored it.

The opening credits rolled and Naruto faintly hummed along with the theme song. Sasuke had never seen any of the previous movies, so his friend took the liberty of explaining who every character was in extensive detail. But for most of the movie they sat in silence.

Sasuke had trouble paying attention to the movie. When the kissing scenes began, he was reminded of all the dreams he'd ever had kissing Naruto. Here they were. Sitting together on a bed. Alone. In the dark...

For the hundredth time that day, Sasuke angrily shook his head and blocked the thoughts from his mind. So maybe he thought kissing Naruto would be nice. So maybe he could see the two of them as more than just friends. But he refused to do anything about it unless he was absolutely positive that Naruto felt the same way about him. And right now he just wasn't sure.

Suddenly he heard a sniffle. He turned to see tears streaming down Naruto's cheeks. Shocked, he looked around the room. Then he noticed the image on the screen. Apparently the old, wrinkly wizard named Dumbledore had died. He almost chuckled at the fact that someone could cry at the death of a fictional character, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings.

The sobbing continued and Sasuke wondered if the tears were just for the old wizard, or if something else was bothering the boy. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and placed it on Naruto's shoulder. Suddenly, he was blinded by a flurry of blonde hair. Naruto had grabbed him around the middle and was sobbing into his chest. Shock erupted through his senses and he froze. Then, slowly his body began to move on its own. He did what felt natural. He placed a hand on Naruto's head and stroked his hair gently. His other arm enveloped the shaking body and provided a stronghold.

They stayed in this position well after the movie ended. Sasuke shakily ran his fingers through the blonde hair while Naruto continued to sob. Finally the boy began to calm, and his cries became soft sniffles. Quiet surrounded them as they sat.

The silence was broken by a soft whisper coming from Naruto's lips, "Do you miss them?"

Sasuke understood immediately what Naruto meant. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Of course I do."

Naruto turned his neck so he was still laying on Sasuke's chest, but they could now see each others faces. His wet eyes gazed into Sasuke's. He whimpered, "I miss them so much it hurts. It hurts so much, Sasuke."

Tears welled in Sasuke's eyes at the pain that was clear on Naruto's face. His hand trailed through the blonde hair and onto the boy's face. He stroked the scarred cheeks with the pads of his fingers, warmth spreading through his arms at the touch.

"I'm right here. You're not alone," he crooned softly, eyes glued to Naruto's face.

Something clicked in his mind at that moment. Naruto was more than a friend to him, he always had been. Their relationship was more than just that. He wanted to touch Naruto in this intimate way, the way that lovers do. He really loved Naruto. He loved the tear-streaked face resting on his body. He loved the goofy, cheerful boy that never failed to brighten his day. His sole desire was to protect that smile and wash away those tears. The only thing that mattered in his life now was Naruto.

With this realization came a new confidence. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him up so they were sitting side-by-side, backs against the wall. Naruto seemed comforted by this; he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

His breath tickled Sasuke's neck as he spoke, "Today would have been my mom's birthday. I really wish she was here." His voice cracked and more tears cascaded off of his face. Now Sasuke understood why the boy had been so depressed all day.

He tightened his grip and whispered, "It's okay. You don't have to be sad. You don't have to cry."

Naruto's voice shook, "Why not? I'm so lost. I'm so alone. I'm so scared..."

"You're not alone," Sasuke murmured into the thicket of blonde hair, "You have me."

Naruto's sobbing stopped. He lifted his puffy red eyes and examined Sasuke's face carefully, his expression hopeful. Their eyes met and a small shadow of a smile broke into the blonde's face. And then they weren't looking into each others eyes anymore. Their eyelids had shut as their lips tentatively made contact. Sasuke's heart was bursting, his happiness was almost painful. The kiss was broken, but the bodies still remained in a tight embrace.

Neither of them seemed to regret their actions. There was an unspoken agreement that they wanted to be together. The bond that had so quickly developed between the two of them was now sealed by one small kiss.

Contentment enveloped the two of them and they drifted together to sleep, to the world of dreams.

* * *

I know what you may be thinking: Gah! This is all happening so fast! Well, if the two most important people to you in the world died, you would probably be in search of comfort too. In this case, they serve as each others comfort. I think a lot of their relationship is silent, especially since Sasuke is not very outspoken. They connect through their emotions, mainly their grief.

A couple of notes: In case you didn't know, the number 108 holds much significance in a lot of religions. I'm not a religious person, but I find people's obsession with the number fascinating, so I snuck it in.

Also, "No Rain, No Rainbow" is a song by Home Made Kazoku that was used as the ending theme for the Shippuuden movie, Bonds. I used this song name because rainbows=gay pride :)

Thanks for reading and putting up with my slow updates!


End file.
